The Story Behind The New Girl
by Sadiki Starlight
Summary: <html><head></head>The new girl Megan arrives at the DG but her reason why is unknown. Relationships and frienships are discovered and who unravels her deadly secret which is her past and who can save her from the evil that follows her. Please R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"DINNER" shouted Gina from down stairs and all the kids of elm tree house came stumbling into the dining room, where their usual Friday night dinner – pizza - was laid out on the table.

All the kids were tucking into their meals when Mike and Gina made an announcement:

"Right you lot, there's a new girl coming tomorrow and she's had a bit of a rough time lately" said Mike.

"Oh poor her" Elektra said sarcastically

"That's enough Elektra, stop giving people such a hard time" said Gina sternly but as usual Elektra took no notice.

"Her name is Megan and she is coming to stay like the rest of you. The reason why is something she doesn't want anyone to know about apart from us, so please don't go asking her any questions" Mike then looked at each kid to show that he was being serious.

"Why? We have got to live with her, we should at least have a right to know why she's in a care home now, she's gonna find out all our stories why can't we be told hers?" said Liam who had asked the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"Liam, I'm sure she'll tell you all when she's meet you all and seen how nice you are" said Tracy trying to reassure the curious faces before her.

"Tracy's right, for once" said Gina as Tracy smiled "Just be nice and she's quite quiet nowadays "

"But ..." started Liam.

"No buts Liam," said Mike disappointed with Liam "So ... are you all going to be nice and not ask questions?"

"YES" said all the kids in a drowning kind of manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Megan...**

It was the next morning and everyone was woken up by loud shouting. The shouting got clearer and Elektra who was the first to wake made out Liam's voice. She flung herself out of bed to see what the commotion was about. She ran downstairs and saw Liam in his usual grey dressing down shouting at Mike and Gina.

"NO, NO WAY AM I HAVING HER STAY WITH ME IN _MY_ ROOM. SHES A GIRL!" shouted Liam getting redder and redder with anger.

"We have no choice Liam, all the other rooms are too small" said Mike trying to calm Liam down.

"TOO SMALL, TOO SMALL! HAVE YOU SEEN SAPPHIRE'S ROOM OR ELEKTRA'S, THEY ARE THE SAME SIZE" Liam carried on shouting pacing up and down the hallway to try and get his way out of Mike's idea.

"LIAM!" shouted Gina. "You just have to face this, she's nice and we thought as you seem to understand the others that you would be ok with this, just see how it goes, yuh"

"FINE!" Liam shouted this as he stormed up the stairs bumping into Elektra on purpose on the way.

"HEY" Elektra called back up to him but was more interested in what had just happened to start an argument. "What was all that about?" Elektra asked curiously to see what had wound Liam up so much.

"Megan, the new girl is going to be staying in Liam's room with him until we can find her a room of her own." Replied Mike hesitantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Elektra shocked as ever now had a smug look upon her face, "wait till I tell the others"

"NO, Elektra we want to tell the other" Said Gina but it was too late as Elektra was already up the stairs and within minutes trails of laughter were filling the air – Elektra had spilled the beans.

After the mocking had died down the kids were called down because Megan had arrived. The children were told to wait in the lounge until Megan was properly introduced.

The door bell rung through the silent air that was filling with anticipation. Mike opened the door and a tall slender girl with long blonde wavy hair walked in. She was constantly looking at the floor so no one saw her eyes fully. Her social worker followed behind her.

"Megan ... I'm Mike I've heard what's happened and we are all here to help"

Megan made no sudden movements just looked at her fingers as if she couldn't hear anyone.

"Megan, I know it's been tough but everyone here is really nice and wants to help you get through this. Can you lift your head up please?" Gina said softly.

Megan lifted up her head slowly to show her piercing blue eyes and her bruises and a tear trickled down her face.

"What happened are you alright?" said a now worried Tracy.

Megan slowly turned her head towards Tracy and finally words came out her mouth which seem silenced. "Yeah I'm fine, I'll live, just like all the other times" She faked a laugh to try and seem fine when they could see right through her as they knew what had happened.

"Um she had an encounter with JJ, he's still out there but I'm doubt it will happen again." Said Megan's doubtful social worker.

"Oh ok thanks for filling us in. I think everything is fine here, I think you can leave now" Said Mike who saw the look Megan gave to her social worker.

The Social worker had gone when Megan gave a sigh which seemed to be of relief.

Megan looked up to Mike and said "Thank you, I thought she would never leave. She's always been keeping an eye on me, just like police used to." Her voice seemed to have a bit more life to it than before.

"That's ok. Are you ready to meet the others?" replied Mike with a well deserved smile on his face.

"Yeah why not, better sooner than later right?" Megan sounded unsure but it was true – sooner is better than later.

"Yes that's the spirit Megan" Said Tracy who was now skipping ahead to get the other residents of Elmtree house prepared.

"Is she always like this?" asked a more cheerful Megan.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it though." Replied Mike now laughing as they slowly walked towards the doors ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Megan and Mike got closer to the living room they could hear the muffling sound of voices, of all of which were unfamiliar to Megan. She had butterflies in her stomach and she suddenly was overcome with sickness from her nerves. She wasn't ready to meet anymore new people, she had had enough of it, but deep down she knew that she had to overcome this fear of everyone in a room looking and talking about her.

They entered the room and the noise stopped. Megan could feel all the preying eyes watching her every move as if she was being hunted down. She felt uneasy but she knew that there was no going back now.

"Alright everyone, this is Megan" Said Mike and he turned to face the young girl who seemed to be quite shy.

"Hiya" Megan said not too quietly but loud enough so everyone could hear her.

A young Indian girl ran up to Megan to greet her. "Hi, I'm Carmen – Wow I love your hair is it naturally wavy?"

"Um it's natural, I get it from my dad" Megan replied seeming more relaxed than before. She thought how normal a conversation that was and how nice Carmen was.

The others came up one by one; Tee and then her older brother Johnny.

'_Aww they are so cute together and it's nice that they haven't been split up.' _Megan Thought.

Next was Toby – he was a small ginger boy who loves comics. He talked to Megan about Anime because she liked drawing and she was happy that she had stuff in common with lots of the kids.

Sapphire came to introduce herself next with little Harry with his toy giraffe Jeff. Megan couldn't believe that a boy of such a young age was in a care home. Her stomach felt uncomfortable again like it was being knotted up tightly. She started to remember all the bad thoughts of her past and missed most of their conversation. She thought Sapphire was a bit blunt but what can you expect from a teenage girl.

Megan standing there tried to block out the horrible images that flashed before her eyes as they usually did.

'_OK Megan calm down, you have to pull yourself together – you'll get through this.'_

An odd looking girl then stormed up towards her. She had bright blue extensions in her hair and had a look of pure evil in her eyes. She turned to look at Mike staring at her in a kind of _Be nice_ kind of look.

"Hi, I'm Elektra" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Megan noticed this and warned herself to saty clear of her. Elektra walked out the door and as she did she mumbled:

"If I were you – I would watch my back"

Next came Gus.

"Hi I'm Gus, nice to meet you. I have to go now to have my piano lesson and at exactly 2'o'clock i will give the tour of the house"

'_Gus is sweet but slightly weird but I'm sure I'll get used to him and it is kind of cute in a way I guess.'_ Megan thought to herself.

Frank a young boy greeted Megan and he was nice and polite and then he left.

Sitting on the sofa was a young boy, looking angrily at the floor.

"Liam aren't you going to introduce yourself to Megan?" asked Mike hinting that he should or they'll be consequences.

'_That's Liam'_ Megan Thought '_I wondered who he was. I can't believe I have to share a room with a boy but it looks like he doesn't seem to like the idea either. I hope it's not going to be too awkward for me. And I hope he's not like any of the guys I used hang around with.'_

Liam slowly stood up and walked over towards Megan. He looked straight into her eyes. She stared back. Liam finally broke the silence:

"Where'd you get those bruises from?"

"LIAM" said Mike

"No, No Mike its ok I don't mind" replied Megan who suddenly looked away from Liam and then to Mike. Mike looked worried. He didn't want anyone to know about her past, it would just make them worried.

Megan then tuned to look at Liam again who was already staring at her and said

"I got into a fight at school, but you should have seen the other girl's face, it was much worse" and suddenly Mike started to smile again.

"What, you fight?" asked Liam who seemed less rude and more interested in Megan now.

"Hell yeah, just like a bloke I do, my dad and my sister's boyfriend taught me" Megan seemed really happy that Liam wasn't all that bad, but she felt bad about lying to him because she couldn't actually fight.

Mike walked out of the room just leaving Liam and Megan alone together.

"Hey did you know that you have to stay in my room?" Liam asked hoping her answer would be a yes.

"Yes, can you give me mini tour because I really want to get my things unpacked?"

"You haven't got much stuff have you?"

"A bit but I do have a plasma telly, DVD player and a laptop which you can borrow it you want"

Liam was just stunned buy the amount of things that he hadn't been able to buy that she had and that she was going to let him use it. He was so shocked that he just nodded and led Megan out of the doors and upstairs to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the really long gap, but i had all my exams and i thought i would start writing again after that, but then i got told that i had 5 assessments to do and then pressure started to mount up and i was unable to carry on writing. I have started writing again and i have some good ideas for the story. Please R&R. **

The door swung open and inside was the pink palace of Liam's bedroom. There was a long wardrobe leaning against the far wall and a single bed against the central one. Clothes were scattered across the floor and there was a boyish aroma in the air. Liam walked in first.

'Mind the mess' said Liam whilst he bent down and chucked some of the clothing under his bed.

'Don't worry my old bedroom wasn't exactly tidy' replied Megan

'OK, Mike is going to put a bunk bed in here for now, do you want to sleep one the top or bottom bunk then?' said Liam rubbing his hands together as if he had a plan in motion.

'Don't mind. It's your room you can have first dibs'

'What does _dibs_ mean?' said a confused Liam.

'Oh it just means the same as bagsy etc.'

Megan saw that Liam didn't know what bagsy meant either and decided to carry on explaining

'Well it basically means that you get first choice, for example if there was 3 slices of pizza left i could bagsy or dibsy the slice i wanted and that would have to be my piece and no one else's.'

'Oh ok i get it now. I'll decide later because i can't actually be bothered right at this moment.' Said Liam as he fell backwards on his bed stretching out as if he was going to sleep.

'So... is it nice here?' Megan wanted to brace herself for anything that could or would happen.

'Yeah it's good here. Better than Burnywood. We have more fun and more freedom than most places so it's good' Liam's head tilted towards the sky until his eyes met Megan's.

Megan looked away. She felt uneasy. She didn't like eye contact.

Some minutes had passed and all that could be heard was the screams of the other children and the dead silence of Liam's room.

'If you don't mind me asking' Liam started

'What? You wanna know why i'm here, don't you?' Megan interrupted. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to remember.

'Well, yes, i do want to know' Liam replied. His voice was stronger as he sensed Megan's anger. He was only being curious and he was only asking.

'Well, i don't want to talk about it'

'Ok ok, don't get your knickers in a twist' Liam sounded sarcastic and with that comment, Megan got up and walked out of the room.

'Hey i was only joking!' Liam shouted out to her. He stood up and was ready to run after Megan but he knew there was no point.

Megan ran down the twisting stairs and past Gus who was playing at his usual time on the piano. Her feet dragged along the long corridor until she reached the wooden office door. She knocked twice and held her breath as she waited for an answer.

'Come in' said Mikes voice from behind the door.

Megan's hand grasped the door handle and turned it. The door gradually opened and she walked in, pushing the door shut behind her.

'Um... Mike?'

'Oh, hello Megan. How's everything?' he asked but when he saw the expression of doubt on Megan's face he knew the answer already.

'I don't know if i can do this Mike'

'Do what?'

'Lie. They want to know why i'm here. I don't want to tell them, but if they keep on asking, i'm gonna to be reminded of what happened for the rest of my life and i just want to forget.' Megan was almost in tears.

'Well there's nothing i can do Megan. You're strong, and you know that, you can get through this'

'No i'm not and i can't!' Megan was starting to get angry. She didn't want to talk anymore so she just ran out of the office and out of Elm Tree House's front door, slamming the door behind her.

Mike tried to run after her but stopped when he saw the children's faces staring at him from the banisters. He realised that they had heard him and Megan talking.

Without thinking, he forced the kids into bed, and making sure that they didn't ask any questions. The bunk bed was placed into Liam's bed room, which was surprisingly tidy for once.

Eventually all the children were in bed but Mike and Gina, sat in the office and waited for Megan to return...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The clock on the tiled wall of the kitchen said 1.30am. Megan was still not back yet. Mike and Gina had drifted off and all the children were fast asleep – apart from Liam. He felt guilt run threw his veins as he thought it was his fault Megan left because he asked questions.

Suddenly the front door opened quietly and a girl with a rusty red burn mark on her arm and blood dripping across her face stepped in. She was shaking. Megan thought that she was safe for once, but she was wrong, but luckily they didn't follow her back. She walked into the kitchen to see a sleeping Mike and Gina. She wanted to tell them that she was ok but instead of waking them she wrote a note and left it in front of them, where they would find it. She grabbed a flannel from the kitchen sink and ran it under the cold tap. She wrapped this around her burn and then walked upstairs.

Liam was sat in his bed listening. He turned his light on and peeped out his bedroom door. He saw Megan staggering through the corridor, looking pale and ready to collapse. He swung the door open and rushed out to help her.

"Megan, oh my god are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" Liam's guilt rose and he felt like crying

"I'm fine Liam, honestly I am, I just fell over that's all. Stop worrying" Megan lied; she didn't want anyone finding out about her past.

"I don't believe you, how could you have done that to your head?" Liam pointed to the cut on her forehead, which looked like she had been punched – not fallen over. Liam then looked at Megan's arm – at the flannel. He quickly took it off and saw something he didn't expect.

"Oh my god, and how do you explain that" he was looking at the burn mark which was obviously made by a hot iron – and by someone else.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone" Megan started to feel pressure again. Liam knew too much. _'What if he tells the others?' _ Megan thought. She would have to run away again

"Megan" He reached out and touched her cheek and lifted her head up, until her eyes met his, "Your safe with me, I promise you I won't tell anyone anything, not even about tonight – not even Mike, Tracy or Gina, just please tell me what's going on" Liam was desperate to know, but his promise was real, he wouldn't tell a soul.

A tear trickled from Megan's eyes and down her cheek and onto Liam's hand. Suddenly Megan burst into a silent cry and Liam pulled her in for a hug. She pulled away. Megan's memories of hugs with men weren't nice.

"OK then, but you can't tell anyone others I will have to leave" Megan finally agreed.

Liam helped her into their room and sat her down on her bed...


	6. Chapter 6

"So you gonna tell me the truth?"Liam looked down to Megan's arm and then back up to her eyes.

"Well...um...basically...the truth is..." Megan stuttered as she couldn't get her words out. Liam moved closer to her and stroked her face.

"It's ok Megan" Liam reassured her.

"OK" Megan took a deep breath, "I was going out with this guy called 'JJ' and we were going out for ages, and it was going well, until my best friend said that he attacked her. I obviously didn't believe her and believed my boyfriend. Then a few days later my friend was murdered and i found out it was 'JJ' and that the police were after him. I couldn't believe it, that my own boyfriend would kill my best friend" Megan's eyes were welling up, "I then tried to dump him, but he wouldn't have any of it and took me and my whole family to this lock up where he was hiding. He... tied us all up, me facing my whole family. A day later... well ... 'JJ' came in with a gun and um...well..." tears had started streaming down Megan's face and Liam's eyes started to water, "JJ then shot my family infront of me and ...and ... there was nothing i could do. He then turned to me and..." Megan lifted up her top to show a circular bullet hole scar on her stomach, "He shot me too, but i was the only one who survived and that's why im here. And today when i went out JJ saw me and took me back to his flat and started to attack me" Megan closed her eyes, and flash backs of the night crossed her mind. _That JJ dragged her kicking and screaming into his room and turned the iron on. He slammed her head in the mirror which shattered into a thousand pieces which fell to the ground. When she screamed out for help JJ grabbed Megan's arm and pressed the burning hot iron on to her bare skin, until Megan broke free. She jumped out the window and ran off into the night._"Basically he just did that to me" as she pointed to her head and arm.

Liam was stunned, he couldn't speak. What he had just been told was much worse than he could ever imagine. Without thinking, he pulled Megan into a hug as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Oh my god, i had no idea, im so sorry Megan, i can't even start to imagine what life is like for you"

"It's ok, its not like it's your fault or anything, it's life, these things happen you know. It just turned out that it happened to me thats all. Its done, but JJ is still on the loose thats why i got moved here to keep me safe from him" Megan said.

Liam nodded and their chat carried on until morning. Megan had cleaned up her cuts and masked them with a trusty bag of makeup...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long, I've had exams and tests and my school is so unorganised – they put my mocks, tests, assessments in the same 2 weeks! OMG I was so stressed, but I've recuperated and I'm planning to write alot more. I've got so many more ideas and if you have some please leave them in a review. So sorry again. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Liam woke the next day to find Megan sleeping next to him. He gazed at her peaceful body for a few minutes until quietly sneaking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs, he could just make out Gina, Tracy's and Mike's voices and instantly he knew they were talking about Megan. Obviously they didn't know that she was back. He had to tell them...

'Mike?' said a worried Liam

'Not now Liam, we are busy.' Said Mike not even looking up

'But...'

'LIAM' said a more stressed Mike 'Megan's missing and we need to sort this out'

'Megan came back last night' Liam said quickly as all 3 heads looked up at him, with a look of relief. 'She's fine, she's upstairs asleep at the moment' He walked over to the kitchen surface and picked up a bit of paper 'and here is the note she left you, which you obviously didn't read' He handed them the note and walked off.

'I'd better ring the police back to let them know' Mike then walked out into the office and picked up the phone.

'I'm gonna go check on Megan' Tracy walked out and up the stairs. Liam's door was closed and she could hear whispering. She knocked and Liam opened the door slightly. He stood in the way, so Tracy couldn't see what was going on in the room. He was acting differently and it was like he was hiding something.

'You ok Liam?' Tracy asked, whilst trying to seeing behind him

'Yep, and Megan's sleeping so if you don't mind' He tried to shut the door but Tracy was determined to get to the truth.

'Actually I do mind, what's going on? I heard you too whispering, so it's obvious Megan's awake' Tracy barged passed to see Megan standing at the window. 'You ok Megan?'

Megan turned around _'Take a deep breath Megan. It's all going to be fine. Just say you went for a walk, she won't notice my wrist or head'_

'Yeah I'm fine' She didn't give eye contact to Tracy, she looked over her shoulder at Liam

'You sure – wait what's that on your head?' Tracy now looked worried

'Oh she fell over, didn't you Megan' Liam interrupted. He felt like he needed to protect Megan.

'Yeah, I did. Clumsy me' Megan tried to fake laugh.

Tracy didn't look convinced but she walked away closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is another short chapter but I am hoping to do a longer one after this one. Please review and give any ideas you might have. x**

'So does JJ know your here at Elm Tree?' Liam asked Megan

'Umm...I don't think so' Megan replied. She looked worried, it had just suddenly occurred to her that if he found her then all the kids in the DG would be in danger – and it would all be her fault.

_Maybe if I runaway everyone here will be safer. But what if JJ does know I'm here and if I run away he comes and I'm not there to help..._

'And don't think about running away' Liam said, he disturbed her thoughts.

**Later...**

Most of the kids were in the lounge watching TV or playing snooker. Megan walked in and straight away noticed Liam and Frank by the snooker table – as usual. She stood in the hall for a while, not realising that she was directly staring at Liam whilst thinking.

'What?' Liam asked, rather confused

'Nothing, sorry' Megan quickly recovered

_Megan focus, something bad could have happened. Mainly everyone is in here, they've all seen. Just walk somewhere and act normal._

Megan walked over and sat on the sofa next to Tee and watched her and Carmen play. Gus was randomly walking around making notes about each person as usual and Liam was beating Frank at snooker. Megan was listening to everyone. What was said and what they were doing. Everyone was there apart from Elektra.

_Moody girl_ Megan thought. She was glad that Elektra wasn't there. It would be so different. _What if she finds out about my past? What will she do? Probably mock me or take the piss. Oh well. I've heard it all before. I should be used to it now._

Megan's thoughts were again interrupted at Elektra stormed in and snatched the remote control from Johnny's grasp and switched the TV over to another channel, some weird music channel.

'Hey! We were watching something!' Johnny shouted.

'What?' Elektra calmly said back.

His face angry, but as Elektra glared back his voice got quieter and he got up and walked out in a sulk.

_How can she do that? He was watching something. Everyone is like scared of her. I'm fed up of people pushing others around_ Megan thought as she got up and walked over to the girl with blue highlights in her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. This chapter is very long; I got a bit carried away. I'm not good with fighting scenes so my descriptions are vague and not the best. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter please. I should be updating more regularly now ;)**

'Who do you think you are?' Megan was standing behind Elektra with a new found confidence.

'Excuse me?' Elektra was shocked, 'What did you just say to me?' She turned around from the TV and chucked the remote on the floor.

_Oh god Megan, why did you have to open your fat gob. Now you're in for it. Your never gonna win a fight with this bitch._ Megan thought.

'You heard me' Megan said calmly. At this point everyone had stopped what they were doing and stood still just waiting and watching. No one had stood up to Elektra before and the kids of the DG were all expecting a fight, and they were right.

_OK just think of something smart to say for once_, Megan didn't want to look stupid and weak in front of everyone. She didn't want to seem like she was intimidated by Elektra.

'Yeah your right I did and I wanna know why you're talking to me like that. You don't even know me, you're just a little silly girl who's only just got her and knows nothing at all. You have no clue what I'm capable of' Elektra had changed from smirking and calm to pure anger. She couldn't believe that someone had stood up to her. But she knew how she was going to handle things. She wanted to be on top, and she wasn't going to be beaten again. She walked tall towards Megan.

'Exactly, I don't know you or what you're capable of, but same goes to you. You don't know nothing about me either or what _I'm_ capable of. So what if I'm the new girl, I'm not gonna sit around and watch you act like your better than everyone else, when you so ain't' Megan felt a rush of adrenaline. She felt good for once. Even though she was scared, she just thought of every time she didn't stand up for herself and she thought about how it was about time that she did.

'You've got a cheek you little bitch. How dare you walk in here and think you can say stuff like that to _me_. If _I_ was you I'd shut the hell up and walk away.' Elektra was getter angrier. Her cheeks had become a flushed with red even through her makeup and her hands clenched and whitened.

_She's easy to wind up, just like my family were, but unlike them I loved them and was doing it for a laugh, but with Elektra, it's personal. _Megan's thoughts took her back to when her family were still alive.

'I'm a bitch? You're the one who just came in here and took the remote of Johnny. And I can talk like this because your wrong and it's my opinion.' Megan smirked as she looked around at Liam for moral support. He looked stunned. He saw a complete different side of Megan. One he'd never seen before, but he was proud that she actual spoke up for once after all this time. Megan turned back around and was met by a strong fist, but she quickly dodged this.

_I've pushed Elektra too far. She just tried to punch me. I can't fight. Oh God I need help. I'm gonna look like such an idiot now. Why do I always get myself into so much shit all the time_? Megan was starting to panic but she kept calm on the outside.

'Quick reactions. Obviously they weren't quick enough when you got those marks on your head and wrist' Elektra pointed at Megan's grazed head and burnt wrist and smirked. Megan felt isolated once more. She just stood there frozen. She couldn't move or talk. She had no come backs. She could feel herself about to cry, but stopped herself.

_I can't cry, not now. Crying is for babies and I can cry all I like in my room later on. Just NOT now. Com'on Megan, pull yourself together and be strong._

'Oi' a voice called from across the room, 'Leave her alone' Liam walked over and stepped in when Megan's response was silent.

'You stay out of this _Liam_. Why the hell are you getting involved? She started this, if she can't handle this, then she should have known better.' Elektra was in control now. She shoved Liam out of the way, knocking him over onto the sofa. She walked over to Megan.

'I now understand why you're in care if you've acted like this all your life' Megan knew this was a bad thing to say, but it was all she could think of. Elektra, who was just going to walk past, suddenly stopped in her tracks on that comment. She ran towards Megan grabbing both her wrists, digging her nails into her burn. Megan showed no sign of pain. She was used to pain. She had built up a wall of defence. Megan hated people knowing how she was feeling, so she just doesn't show it. Megan's blank expression frustrated Elektra. Still holding onto Megan's wrists she pulled Megan in and then flung her back across the room. When she fell hard on the floor, Elektra went over to Megan and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to the mirror. Her anger was uncontrollable and her actions were unstoppable. She pulled Megan's head back with all her power and slammed it into the wall mirror, which then shattered into tiny pieces. She then let Megan fall to the ground and Elektra looked over her and kicked her in the ribs. Still no reaction. No sigh, no squeal not even a cry for help. Elektra was so confused.

'Elektra stop' Liam shouted.

'Or what, she deserves this' Elektra turned round and started to kick Megan in the ribs. Megan still didn't move. Elektra made a kick in Megan's stomach. Right where her scar is – her fresh scar which was still healing, but obviously Elektra didn't know about this, but Liam did.

'No ... stop ... please' Megan said. She was so weak. Liam rushed over to her pushing Elektra away.

'So you say nothing to me apart from when I kick your stupid stomach. What's wrong with you' suddenly Elektra had a thought, 'What's on your tummy? Show me and I'll leave you alone'

_Don't show her your scar Megan. She'll have to go away sooner or later, won't she? '_

'She doesn't have to show you anything and if I were you I would be going now' Liam thought he should speak for a weak and limp Megan. Elektra took no notice of Liam and lifted up Megan's top to reveal a bruised body with a circular bloody scar mark, exactly where Elektra kicked her. Megan felt embarrassed as the room fell silent. No one knew what to say. Liam pulled Megan's top down quickly and helped her up, but before anyone could speak, she rushed out of the lounge.

_Oh no. They're gonna find out soon. They can't know-they mustn't know the truth. Oh my god, what have I done, standing up to Elektra was such a stupid thing to do. Why do I have to do the wrong thing all the time? _Megan couldn't think straight.

'What was that on her tummy' a voice from one of the many children said.

'It's nothing and none of your business. It's obvious she don't want any of us to know about it, so just shut up about it' Liam felt guilty. He could have stopped Elektra, but he didn't, he was in too much shock. He walked over to the door.

'What's this got to do with you Liam? You're acting like you already know her life story. Why don't you tell us?' Elektra sneered.

'Go away Elektra and I don't know anything' Liam said coldly.

'It's so obvious that you know'

'Well you're wrong, because I don't. Now can you just shut your fat gob and do us all a favour and go away' Liam then walked out, taking no notice of Elektra's comeback, he was too worried about Megan to care about what Elektra was saying. He quickly ran upstairs and searched each room, but Megan wasn't there. He was getting frustrated. Liam looked all over quickly again.

_Where could she be?_ He thought to himself. He was just about to give up when he heard the floorboards creak from above.

'The attic' He said. Liam ran over to the stairs leading up to the attic door. When he got to the door he took a deep breath and then walked into the badly lit room. As he walked in he never noticed that he was being followed. A shadowing figure pulled out a key, walked up the stairs, locked the attic door and then walked away.

'Megan?' Liam softly called, 'Are you up here?'

'Go away Liam' Megan's voice was weak and muffled and came from by the window, 'I don't want to talk right now.'

'Well I do. I want to see if you're ok'

'Fine if you won't leave, I will' Megan slowly got up and limped over holding her stomach to the door. Liam saw her tear stained eyes and shaking hands as she walked by. Megan got to the door and turned the handle.

'I thought you said you were leaving?' Liam said jokingly

'The door won't open, did you lock this?'

'How can it be locked and no I wouldn't do this, no one ever comes up here' Liam ran over and tried the door himself to find that they were trapped in the attic together.

'Yep it's locked' said Liam

'Well done Sherlock Holmes' replied Megan sarcastically.

_Great-just great. Now I'm trapped up in here with Liam. He won't get off my case and will want to talk. I don't want to talk. Can't anything actually go right in my life or am I just destined to have a shitty life forever?_ Megan was frustrated and walked over to the chairs made from old storage boxes and sat down and stared at the window.

'You OK?' asked Liam who knelt down next to her. Megan burst into tears. She was so upset and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Liam was stunned and without thinking he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

'I'm ... I'm fine' Megan tried not to choke on her tears.

'No you're not, look at you. You've just been beaten up and you're crying. That doesn't sound like someone who's fine to me'

Megan stood up and Liam did the same. She walked over toward the window and Liam followed but his foot got caught of some of the attic junk and he tripped, bringing Megan to the ground as well. He opened his eyes and found himself on top of Megan who was looking at him, in a way like never before...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late (and really short – sorry) update, but i had more revision to do than i thought for my exam on Friday which was over an hour long! I've got some more inspiration from watching the latest episode and from general ideas from other people. Hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R **

Megan and Liam gazed into each other's eyes without realising what they were doing or how they were positioned. Liam noticed a softness in her eyes, a vulnerability and fragility. He wanted to protect her from harm but as the blood trickled down from her head, he knew he hadn't helped her in the fight earlier and he felt guilty.

'Oh sorry' said an embarrassed Liam as he quickly scrambled up and losing eye contact. He reached out his sweaty hand for Megan and tried to stay calm and cool. Megan was instantly hauled to her feet and she brushed dust and dirt from her creased clothes, when Liam put his hand on her shoulder.

'Are you alright, I didn't mean to fall on you, it's just that I tripped and—' Liam started.

'I'm fine and It's fine, it's not like you purposefully did it is it' Megan interrupted him whilst taking his arm to reassure him. Liam's hands slowly lifted up and ran down Megan's arms till they reached the palms of her hands. He put his hands with hers and closed his fingers and Megan did the same. Whilst holding hands Megan couldn't feel the burning pain from her tummy or her blood dripping head. All she could focus on – all she wanted to think about was him.

Their thoughts were quickly interrupted as the silence was broken by the turning of the key. The key to the attic door. Megan and Liam lost contact and ran to the door, pushing past it and running down the stairs and saw the shadowy figure. Liam ran ahead whilst Megan trailed behind. Their calm thoughts had turned anger as they wanted to know who had locked them in the attic.

_I bet it was Elektra; it's so obvious it was her, she hates me and i HATE her! I wish she would leave Elm Tree House soon. She really is the most annoying person I've ever known and is such a bitch. Why would she lock me and Liam in the attic?_ Megan thought as she ran further down the corridors.

'Gotcha' Liam said as he grabbed the mysterious persons arm. The shadowy figure tried to pull away but Liam had a good grip and it was too tight for the person to get away. Megan had finally caught up with them and desperately wanted to know who it was. Liam reached his hand out to the black hood and pulled it down. Who they saw was such a shock. Liam released the arm he was holding and looked back to Megan who started at him blankly. When they turned back around the shadowy figure was gone. Megan looked back at Liam and they both started running in the hope of catching them again.

_Oh my God, I can't believe who it was and why would do something like that. They're turning out to be like Elektra_ Megan thought as she trailed behind Liam once more...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry that this is another short update and its very late but I'm going through a rough time again – but not too rough that I won't be able to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter – the mystery is revealed but you have to read to find out. Please R&R **

**x**

"I'm gonna get him" Liam yelled. He ran down the creaking stairs and toward the front door which had been left open. Megan came running down the stairs a few moments later and stopped at the bottom just in time to see Liam dart out of the door. She quickly got her breathe back and followed on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tracy suddenly appeared and obstructed Megan's path and stood in front of the door.

"Nowhere" Megan said, trying to peep through the gaps which weren't blocked by Tracy. "Can you get out of my way now?" She was getting more annoyed and just wanted to barge past but she couldn't without getting her and Liam into trouble, so she kept quite. _'What is Liam going to do? I need to be out there.'_ Megan thought.

"Well if you're not going anywhere then you can help me with the cleaning in the kitchen" Tracy smirked whilst closing the front door and lead Megan into the very messy kitchen. Pots, pans and plates were stacked everywhere and there was split food on the work surface. It looked a state. Tracy had walked over to the sink and Megan saw her chance. Tracy turned around waving a wet cloth in her hand for Megan to take but Megan had slipped away. BANG! The front door slammed shut and Tracy knew Megan had gone out of the front door.

"Where is she going?" Tracy questioned herself whilst chucking the cloth on the work surface for someone else to have ago at cleaning the kitchen. But who was going to do that?

Out of the door Megan could hear shouting coming from the garden.

"Liam" Megan said recognising the voice. She ran round the house and followed the trials of voices which lead her to the bushes behind the football area. When Megan came into full view she saw Liam holding the boy by his shirt. His face red with anger and his knuckles clenched and white with frustration.

"Why did you do it?" Liam sneered. He was so angry, "Just tell me NOW!"

"Liam!" Megan yelled, making her presence known "Just stop and let him go before you do something you'll regret. I'm sure he had his reasons – even though there were probably stupid, but we don't want to get into trouble" Megan stared softly into Liam's eyes and slowly Liam released his hand from the shirt and stepped backwards.

"Thanks" Megan said "Oh God, it's Tracy" Megan quickly rushed around trying to make things look normal, "Just act like nothings happen" Megan looked at each boy in turn, but more so at Liam who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You okay you three?" Tracy ran over panting. Liam tried his best to look happy but it didn't work.

"You alright Liam? You don't seem your usual self" Tracy asked

"He's fine, he's just lost his football, we're looking for it now" Megan quickly responded as she noticed neither of the boys had a good idea from the looks on their faces.

"What you mean the one over there" Tracy pointed to the mud-covered ball laying inside the football goal.

_Great now we look stupid. It's in such an obvious place even Tracy noticed it and she's been here what 10 seconds?_ Megan thought

"Oh there it is" Megan tried to act surprised "Thanks Tracy, is there anything else you wanted?" Megan was eager to get rid of Tracy. The tension between both boys was quickly increasing and it wasn't going to be long before Liam would crack.

"Nope that's all" Tracy started to walked away and Megan gave a sigh of relief "Oh, I forgot. Megan"

"What!" Megan called back

"Can you come inside soon to help me clean and this time can you not run off just to find a ball. I don't think it takes 3 of you"

"Yeah ok, I'll be in, in a minute" Megan waved Tracy away. When Tracy was out of sight, Liam turned cold. His fists clenched again and he walked past Megan. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and backed him into corner. The boy looked frightened and was cowering. Liam's grip tightened and he drew his fist into the air.

"Liam no" Megan screamed, "Leave Johnny alone!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I know this isn't a very long chapter but I thought I would update it. Please R&R and please feel free to suggest any ideas you want to happen and thanks to everyone who reads my story and reviews it. It makes my day **

"Wait" Johnny exclaimed "I'll tell you my reason" Liam's fist slowly stopped in mid air in front of Johnny's face. He took a step back and folded his arms.

"Well" Liam was angry "And don't try any lies" Megan walked over to Liam and stared Johnny directly in the eyes. Johnny looked away breaking eye contact.

"I didn't mean to do it...I...I didn't want to" Johnny was nervous. His eyes were locked to his feet and he could feel Megan and Liam watching him and waiting for the truth. He was scared, if he told the truth something bad could happen and he didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Go on" Megan wasn't angry but still wanted to know the truth. Her eyes had gone to his fingers which were twiddling between each other nervously.

'_Why won't he tell us the truth? I don't understand. If he didn't want to do it then why did he do it in the first place?' _Megan thought.

"She told me that...that if I didn't she would...she would...hurt Tee and I couldn't let that happen" Johnny was close to teats but he didn't want to look weak in front of them. He had told them the truth but not all of it.

"So someone forced you?" Megan asked. She already had an idea of what name he was going to give her.

"Yes but I can't say who, she'll hurt Tee if I do" Johnny stood forward waving his hands about trying to convince them to stop with the questions but it was too late.

"No need. I think it's kind of obvious that it was Elektra." Liam said pushing Johnny back.

'_Elektra! Why can't she just leave me alone? I hate that girl.' _

"Guys I think I have an idea. Something that's more of Liam's style" Megan looked at each of the boys and smiled.

"What a prank?" asked Johnny

"Yes a prank, what else would Megan be talking about" Liam snapped back. Even though he knew it wasn't all Johnny's fault, he was still annoyed with him, but he had some pretty good ideas for Elektra. The three walked out of the bushes and into the house. Shouts and laughter were coming from the living room. That was about to change for one of them. They all knew what they were meant to but the first stage was up too Johnny. Megan and Liam walked up the stairs and waited by the stairs whilst Johnny walked along the corridors to the sounds of voices. He walked in and looked at Elektra who grinned at him and then she looked at Tee who was playing makeovers with Carmen and Lily who had come to visit. He knew what had to be done, but was afraid of the consequences, afraid of what Elektra might do to Tee.

"Hey" Tee had jumped in front of the nervous boy, "You alright?" she asked looking up to her brother.

"Hi Tee and yeah I'm fine, just been to play football with Liam" He lied. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"Did Liam beat you again?" Tee, Carmen and Lily were all sniggering, but Johnny was distracted and couldn't care less about them. Tee skipped back to her friends and picked up the brightest lipstick she could find and started to paint on Carmen's lips, making her look like a clown. After watching his sister happy and unharmed, Johnny walked over to Elektra who was lying across the sofa watching TV.

"Did you do it?" She was manipulative and stern. She didn't take her eyes of the TV and could only see Johnny out of the corner of her eye, "Well?"

"Yes but Mike heard them shouting so I had to quickly unlock it" Elektra's face dropped. She was angry at Johnny and he knew this. He started to panic. Tee was only a few metres away. What would she do? He quickly thought of something, "But they're still up there. They are talking about you" Elektra stood up fast and stormed out of the room, with Johnny following. Once at the stairs Johnny quickly gave Liam and Megan the thumbs up signal. Megan quickly ran up to the attic and pressed play on the recorder. It was playing Megan and Liam talking about Elektra. They had recorded it earlier. It was placed near the back of the attic behind some boxes. She ran back out and hid in the boy's bathroom peering out of the gap between the doorframe and the door. She saw Elektra stomp up the attic stairs and slam the door shut behind her. Elektra started shouting whilst she looked for who she thought would be Liam and Megan. Megan came out the bathroom and gave the keys to Liam who quietly locked the attic door. They both listened intently to Elektra's screams of frustration as she found the recorder. There was a crash and the voices from the device stopped.

"That cost me £20" Liam said. He couldn't believe some of his money had gone to waste. Well not completely to waste.

"Oi, it doesn't matter about that. I think we better go before she breaks down the door" Megan said sarcastically. They quickly jolted down the stairs, grabbing Johnny with them. They rushed into Johnny's room laughing as they could still hear Elektra shouting and banging from above.

"That'll teach her" Megan said still laughing

"Yep that sure will," Liam said, "Maybe, she'll have time to reflect on her recent actions" his sarcasm made the room fill with laughter. Liam got the keys from his back pocket and handed them to Johnny. "Take these back to the office"

"Why me?" He didn't want to, he could get caught and get in alot of trouble.

"Because" Liam started, "You locked us in the attic in the first place" Johnny's face dropped and he looked to the floor and wandered out of his room and toward the stairs. He turned toward the attic and heard Elektra's screams and shouts. He lifted the keys up to his eye level with his shaking hand and looked at them. He had to this for Tee. He ran over to the attic door and placed the keys by the door. He steadied his breathing and controlled his shaking hand which rattled the keys. He pushed them in the key hole and turned it. The door swung open and a red faced girl stormed past Johnny, taking the keys from him as she did. She was so angry and felt the blood pumping running all over her body as she flexed her neck and knuckles. Megan and Liam walked out of Johnny's room laughing and looked up to see a fuming Elektra standing there with her fists clenched and a cowering Johnny behind her.

"I knew we should have never trusted Johnny" Liam shouted. He ran towards Johnny and kicked him to the ground, but stopped when he saw Elektra pushing Megan into Johnny's room. The door slammed shut. Liam ran to the door but it was too late. Elektra had blocked the door. He kept running up to the door trying to break it down but it wasn't working. He put his hands on his head with frustration and worry. Suddenly he heard a bang of someone fall to the ground coming from the other room...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I've got so many exams this month but I am so into my writing at the minute. I've got so many new ideas and I hope to be updating as much as I am at the moment. Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews. I love checking my emails and seeing that someone has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Please feel free to give ideas as well or things you want to happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter (I made it a long one)...**

Megan was the only thing on Liam's mind. He knew the bang was Megan. What was Elektra doing in there? But he didn't know how to help or stop anything bad happening again. He felt guilty once more and walked backwards and then ran with all his power straight into the door. He fell to the ground in pain grabbing his shoulder. He looked up. The door hadn't moved an inch and Liam looked down and shook his head.

"This is your entire fault" Liam said to Johnny who was just standing there speechless.

"I'm sorry... I really am Liam I'm-"started Johnny.

"Save it, I know it's all lies anyway" Liam was angry, frustrated and upset. But he didn't show most of it. He couldn't look weak – especially in front of Elektra. She would taunt and tease him and keep on and on. He couldn't let that happen. The other kids look up him – he had to be strong. Be the person they all know and love. With his head propped up on the door he heard laughing from inside the room. After a while Liam made out that it was Elektra laughing and he couldn't hear anything from Megan. His heart started beating faster than he wanted it too and his fists clenched. He had to get in there, but he didn't know how. He thought of climbing through the window but then he decided it would be too dangerous and stupid considering what happened the last couple of times. Elektra had stopped laughing and he could hear her taunting Megan. He could just make out "get up you freak" and "awww whose going to save you now, you faggot". This made Liam angry. He didn't want Megan to be told that at all, but his eyes dropped as he knew he couldn't do anything. Elektra started laughing again but this time louder. Liam couldn't handle it. He realised that he felt more strongly towards Megan than he thought and the thought of knowing what's happing to her and how he couldn't stop it killed him inside. Suddenly Elektra stopped laughing and screamed and then all was silent. He could hear feet shuffling along the ground getting closer to the door. There was a scraping noise of what was the chest of drawers being moved out of the way. The door creaked opened and a hand appeared from behind. Liam grabbed the hand thinking it was Elektra and took her to the banisters of the stairs, flinging her head over the edge. His angry eyes filling with floods of tears his vision went blurry.

"Liam, LIAM! It's me Megan!"Megan shouted as her hair dangled towards the floor beneath her. Liam's face turned to shock. How could he have done this to a person he cared so much about.

"I'm so sorry Megan" He couldn't hold back any more tears and ran off in the direction of their bedroom. Megan just stood there stunned. She wasn't angry; she knew that Liam thought she was Elektra. Megan looked at Johnny was more in shock than she was. Both their heads turned to the door as it whisked open and a girl with a bloody nose walked out without looking at either of them and into the girl's bathroom. Johnny looked at Megan and knew that she had gone through so much that day and most of it was down to him. He felt bad and ashamed. What would Tee think of him now?

"Megan"

"What!" She snapped back. Johnny had gone behind hers and Liam's back and reopened the door for Elektra. That she couldn't understand.

"I'm very sorry" He looked up to her eyes this time, instead of looking down. He wanted her to know that he meant it.

"Well, it's a bit too late for apologises. We gave you a chance and you blew it. Just leave me alone" Megan then walked off towards her bedroom. Her feet almost touched the wooden door and her fluffy pink socks sprang some life in the dull corridor. She knocked three times and waited for a response. From what she could make out, Megan heard some muffled sobs and a quiet but strong voice telling her to go away. She had to do something. '_Come on Megan THINK! What can I do? I can't let Elektra see Liam upset and I don't either.' _

"Liam, it's me" She called gently

"Don't worry about me. Go play with Carmen or Tee for a bit. I'll be fine"

"No you won't, please let me in. I'm not leaving until you do" Megan was determined to get in and cheer up the boy who just threatened her accidently. A minute passed and the door slowly opened and Liam stood there wiping the last of his tears away from his bloodshot eyes. His cheeks were red and he was pretending to be alright but Megan saw right through him. She walked past him taking his hand with her and bringing him with her too the bed. They sat down and Liam looked up to Megan.

"I' so sorry Megan I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Its fine" Megan smiled "I knew you thought I was Elektra. I'm ok and I'm not angry at you at all. So stop worrying" Megan gave Liam a nudge and then playfully pushed him over onto the floor. He laughed and he smiled once again. Megan was happy that Liam was ok.

**About an hour later...**

Most of the residents were in the living room, Carmen and Tee were reading magazines that Sapphire let them borrow, Johnny and Toby were playing on the computer and Gus was scribbling down notes of the others behaviour. Liam and Frank were playing pool as usual and Megan was slumped comfortably on the sofa watching the TV. Some heavy footsteps came closer to the room and in stormed Elektra. She had cleared up her nose pretty well but her anger could not be disguised. She walked over to Megan who was blatantly ignoring her.

"REMOTE" Elektra demanded, "NOW" All eyes turned towards Elektra and Megan once more. Megan slowly turned her head and looked up to Elektra. She then turned back round to watch the TV.

"Sorry Elektra, did you say something?" Megan said. She hadn't been at Elm Tree for long but she already knew how to wind up Elektra.

"Yeah I did"

"Sorry, what?" Megan was using a silent treatment but in way that would send Elektra over the edge.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE REMOTE YOU FREAK" Elektra started shouting and Megan looked back around and stood up, reaching eye level with Elektra. She raised one eyebrow and said,

"NO" Megan's voice was stern and she was confident. She wasn't going to let Elektra get her this time. Everyone's face had turned to shock. They knew what happened last time Megan stood up to Elektra and they thought she wanted a death wish.

"You never learn do you?" Elektra muttered

"Maybe I don't Elektra, but neither do you" Elektra face dropped with confusion on what to say. It was the first time she had been speechless – no one had stood up to her before like that especially not after what she did to Megan first. She couldn't understand why Megan was still the same. Elektra opened her mouth to say a comeback but Megan interrupted her.

"Um, the door is that way Elektra, or do you need help with that?" She grinned and the other kids sniggered in the background. Elektra spun around and looked at them all evilly. When she turned back, Megan had her arms folded.

"Go on" Megan said, "Or do you need directions?" Elektra went bright red and her knuckles clenched. She didn't know what to do and she stormed out of the room, just as she exited. Her elephant footsteps on the stairs could be heard by everyone but they had no effect. Everyone in the room just laughed and whooped and wooed. Megan turned to Liam who smiled and winked at her.

**After dinner in Liam's and Megan's room...**

Liam was reading his latest _lads_ magazine on his bed and Megan was listening to her iPod full blast on the floor. Liam could make out the sounds of Jessie J and One Direction. It had got to the point where the music was getting distracting so he nudged her with his foot. All went silent as Megan paused her music, pulled out one headphone and turned around.

"What?"

"Your music is way too loud. I can't read" He slouched down next her. Her looked at her hand on the floor briefly and then looked up. He decided it was the time for Megan to know about his true feelings towards her. "Megan" He was uneasy. He didn't know how Megan would react.

"Yeah?" Megan looked up at Liam. His face showed excitement and worry at the same time

"I need to tell you something..." He paused for a second.

"Go on" Megan said moving in closer to him.

"The thing is-"Liam was cut short when Carmen barged in the room.

"Megan, Megan come quick. I need to show you something!" Carmen urged Megan to come with her and Megan knew she was not going to back down. Megan got up and walked to the door. Before she left she turned to Liam with a sad expression on her face.

"Sorry, but I-"

"You go its fine"

"But you were going to say something"

"Nah it's nothing important, don't worry, you go on ahead. Carmen's waiting" He faked a smiled and Megan walked out. '_How can it not be important? The face he was giving didn't say that and if it wasn't important then why was he pausing? Well I don't know. I will have to bring it up with him when I get back from whatever Carmen wants me for_' Megan walked along the corridor and followed her into Tee's room.

Liam was left alone.

"What's the point?" He said out loud to himself. He was going to tell Megan his true feelings but he couldn't. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Liam let his head drop down and picked up Megan's IPod. He turned it off for her, wrapped up the headphones and placed them on her pillow, where she usually kept it.

"I'll just have to tell her later" He was upset. His plan hadn't worked. He just wanted to talk but he couldn't even do that.

30 minutes had past and Liam was still waiting. He was sat back on the floor where Megan was and longed for the moment when she walked through the door. He heard footsteps outside the door and looked up. The door slowly creaked open...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long; I've just seriously not had any time. Thanks for all you guys for replying and giving ideas, much appreciated. I hope this chapter makes up for the time it's taken me to write it. Please review on what you think and what you want to happen with Megan. Enjoy...**

Frank stormed in and Liam's face fell flat. His eyes wandered to the ground again, confusing his best friend.

"Liam? You alright?" Frank walked closer and tried to examine his friend further.

"Yeah I'm fine just ... tired, yeah just tired. What did you want?" Liam tried to be as convincing as he could. He had lifted up his head to look at Frank and faked his smile. He never complained about being tired but it was the only thing he could think of. Liam hoped Frank would leave. He wanted to be on his own. He wanted to wait for Megan.

"Do you want to play pool?" Frank gestured to the door. Liam being Liam he didn't want a fuss, so he decided to go play pool. Liam slowly nodded and stood up and followed his friend out the door and down the stairs into the lounge. Each step he took, he regretted. He wanted to wait for Megan, but he knew that would only frustrate him further. They walked into the lounge. It was empty, which wasn't normal. They strolled over and Liam grabbed both pool cues and chucked one to Frank.

Back upstairs Megan was in Tee and Carmen's room unimpressed with their fashion creation. They had urgently grabbed her at the wrong time to show his that. She stood in the door; arms folded and watched Tee and Carmen strut down their imaginary cat walk with tacky pieces of clothing. Cut up pieces of felt and tissue paper were splayed across the floor and clothes were crumpled all over the place. Megan walked over to the CD and pressed stop. Both girls immediately turned round and gasped.

"Why did you stop the music?" Carmen asked shaking her head.

"Because this is silly" Megan started, she was angry. Liam was about to tell her something and she had to go with Carmen to watch them play around being stupid, "I'm going now. You guys have fun Bye" Megan turned around and shut the door behind her. She moved away from the room but listened to see what the girls would say. '_They won't take it too seriously. I wasn't being mean'_ Megan thought. Those thoughts were interrupted.

"I can't believe Megan just did that" Said Tee switching the music back on. The vibrations of the music of Justin Bieber filled the air and Megan walked away. She couldn't be bothered to hear anything else. She thought they wouldn't mind her walking away. But if she had of stayed she would have heard Carmen saying: 'I don't like her anymore. We tried to do something nice for her and she threw it back in our faces. She didn't even get to see the costume we made for her. We spent ages on it' If only Megan had stayed, she wouldn't be hated by another member of the house. She turned round the corner and into her room. Expecting Liam to be there she walked in and smiled.

"Hey I'm back-"She stopped when she saw the empty room, "Great just fantastic" She said sarcastically. She went to go get her iPod to find it not on the floor. She walked slowly over to her bed, examining the floor and furniture as she went to see the wires wrapped up neatly and it place on her pillow. '_Liam'_ She thought and smiled grabbing the iPod and unravelling the wires. She placed one earphone in and walked downstairs. Turning her iPod off, she passed the living room and saw Liam. She stopped at the door way and he looked up.

"Hi" He called, waving his hand lightly to her whilst making his next move. As usual he potted the ball.

"Hiya" Megan called back, impressed by his previous shot.

"Where you heading?" He asked. His mood had lightened and it didn't go unnoticed by Frank.

"Just the kitchen to get a drink"

"OK, when you're finished, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" Megan smiled at both Liam and Frank and then walked off into the kitchen. As she grew nearer she heard a serious convocation. She then made out her voice being mentioned a few times. By the kitchen door, Megan stood and listened intently. She peeped inside slightly and saw Tracy, Mike and Gina sitting round the table looking at an envelope.

"Surely she has to know" Tracy said, worrying about the teen girl.

"No I don't think it's a good idea Tracy. Who knows what's inside that letter" Mike picked it up and looked at the simple writing on the front. It had no address on it just the name. "He obviously knows where Megan is, there's no address on the front. He must have posted it himself" Megan's eyes widened. _'Who knows where I am? What if I get the others hurt?_' She thought. Her breathing got heavier and her heart beat was incontrollable. She wanted to say something but she refused to. She wanted to listen for longer.

"Tracy, he's right you know. Megan would probably run away. It says she has a history for it in her file" Gina said pointing to the thick folder overflowing with paper.

"Yeah I know, but she will be more likely to run away if she knew we were lying to her about this. After all, he is the reason she's in care" Tracy said.

"Exactly. He's dangerous Tracy. She could get seriously hurt. I'm deciding not to tell her and no one does" Mike stood up and took the letter in his hand. Megan burst into the room, furious with what was just said.

"WHAT! Is that it then? You were just never going to tell me?" Megan walked towards Mike. He could see her anger brewing in her eyes.

"Megan, how long have been listening?" Mike was calm. He couldn't have Megan disrupt the whole house or let anyone know how dangerous the man was who knew where Megan was.

"What does that matter? You have my letter and I want to read it"

"I'm sorry Megan. I can't" By now, keeping any of this a secret was impossible. By the door, all the residents were gathering around and listening to the argument. Gina walked over to the kids and shooed them away whilst Mike and Tracy lead Megan into the office. Liam watched as the door closed and was worried. He didn't know what was going on and was desperate to talk to Megan.

After 20 minutes of arguing Mike finally gave in and handed the letter to Megan. There wasn't any way of hiding it from her and the letter could be nothing. Megan ran out of the room and straight into the girl's bathroom. She quickly bolted the door. With her shaking hands she opened the letter. Inside was a sheet of paper with newspaper cuttings. The letter read:

_Megan,_

_I miss you so much and I'm so glad I've finally found you. Don't bother trying to go to the police, because if you do I'll know and one of your friends will not be here for much longer. I can't wait to finally see you again and finish what I started. _

_From JJ xx_

_P.S. I'M WATCHING YOU_

Megan dropped the letter and imagined JJ's evil laugh. It ran through her body and it sent shivers all over her body. Megan started to panic. She didn't know what to do. JJ was going to hurt someone even if she didn't go to the police or not. She knew what he was like. _'I have to run away'_ She thought, _'That way JJ will be looking for me and then he won't hurt any of the others'_ Megan ran out of the bathroom picking the letter up off the floor as she went and into her room. Luckily Liam wasn't there. She grabbed her black and purple backpack and shoved in some clothes and makeup she would need. A few other things were added and then the letter in the front pocket. She wrote a not for Liam to find but she wasn't planning on running away just then. She was going to wait till the house was silent and still. With her backpack ready she placed it disgustingly under her duvet and Liam's letter under her pillow. Just as she put her pillow down, Liam sprang into the room which made Megan jump out of her skin with fright.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Liam said jokingly

"That's ok. You said you wanted to talk?" Megan sat down on her bed and smiled at the boy she knew she would never forget, even though it killed her knowing that she would not be here tomorrow.

"Oh ... I just wanted to know if you were ok" Liam decided to tell Megan tomorrow in the morning. After all the drama that she went through today he thought it would be the best thing to do, or is it?

**Couple of hours later...**

Megan was lying in bed. Waiting.

"Liam" She whispered. No reply. "Liam" She said again but a bit louder but still no reply. He was obviously asleep. Megan grabbed her back pack and slipped on her boots. She was still in her jeans and jacket and her makeup was still on. She reached underneath her pillow and took out the piece of crumpled paper and put it under Liam's phone which was charging on the floor. Slowly she crept out of the room and downstairs. In the kitchen she raided the cupboards and took some packet food to keep her going for a while. Walking towards the front door, she took the keys which she stole earlier from the office and unlocked the door. The key clicked opened and she walked out. Wind was whaling and the trees where being tossed around. Leaves were blowing in every direction and the bitter air nipped at her face. She turned around and locked the front door. With a big sigh she pushed the keys trough the letter box. There was no going back now. She walked away from the house slowly as she thought of Liam. She turned at the gate and started at the house she was once safe in. She hadn't been safe in a while but obviously she wasn't meant to be safe.

"Bye Elm Tree" A tear trickled down her rosy cheeks, "Bye Liam". She turned away and walked off down the path, not knowing where she would end up. She wandered through the darkness alone just longing to be safe...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. Sorry for the seriously long update but I've been super busy with my art exam and coursework and I've had writers block again. Also I wrote this a few days ago but fanficiton wasn't letting me log in for some reason, either that or it wasn't working on my laptop. Sorry again and please review as it makes me very happy and to save writers block happening again please also leave any ideas you have for my story :D xx **

Megan woke up to the sound of the wind wailing. The last thing she remembered was sitting on a bench outside the town field. She looked around and she was still on the same bench.

'_I must have fallen asleep_' She thought, _'This isn't going to be easy. I have to find somewhere to stay. I can't go back to Elm Tree but I haven't got enough money to pay for anywhere to go.'_

Megan felt her tummy rumble as she smelt food from the burger van which had parked up at the other end of the field. She felt ill, hungry and lonely. She wanted Liam, he could always make her happy and he was the one she trusted the most.

Her clothes were damp and there were puddles all around. It had rained all night and Megan slept through it. She leant over and looked at her reflection in a puddle. Her hair was a mess and mascara was running down her red cheeks. Grabbing the hair tie from her wrist she pulled her hair back into a slick pony tail. Taking the baby wipes in her backpack she wiped her face clean of makeup. Looking at her face in the mirror, she looked tired and horrid. Deciding not look half-dead she got out her foundation and blended it in covering up any blotchy marks or purple under eyes.

'_What's going on back at the dumping ground? How is Liam reacting? Does anyone actually care? Probably not'_ Megan thought. She wanted to see how everyone was coping or if they had even realised she was missing.

Liam woke up to the sun shining down on him through the windows. He had slept in longer than usual but he was ready to face the day. Liam was ready to tell Megan his true feelings. He could feel the nerves building up and he took a deep breath and got up out of bed. He pulled the room separator away to find Megan's bed empty. Liam assumed she was having breakfast downstairs or watching TV like she did most mornings. He got dressed into his blue jeans, grey top and purple hoodie. Running down the stairs he began to feel nervous again. Passing the living room and into the kitchen everyone was sitting down eating – apart from Liam and Megan.

"Megan still in bed eh?" Mike said laughing and the residents laughed expect Liam. He looked worried.

"You ok Liam? Where's Megan?" Asked Tracy.

"I dunno! She's not upstairs I thought she was down here" Liam ran out. Sick to the stomach he left it too late. Kicking everything he saw on the way up to his room he was almost in tears. At the top of the stairs he heard his name being called. He looked around and saw Elektra at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing" she sneered, "I just wanted to tell you that it looks like you don't have to share a room any more" She then walked off. Tears started running down Liam's face and he ran into his room. Reaching down to his phone he noticed a piece of paper addressed to him in Megan's handwriting. He paused in his tracks. Slowly he picked up the note not wanting to read it.

_Liam_

_I wish I could stay but I seriously can't. My life is becoming too dangerous and for me to stay would put everyone in danger and I don't want to cause anymore pain. Let me explain more to you. Meet me at 12pm in the town park; I really need to talk to you._

_Love Megan xxx_

_P.S. Don't tell a soul about this and bring food._

Liam looked at his phone. It was 11am. It would take him half an hour to get into town. He quickly grabbed his backpack and ran down to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards his randomly chucked in items of food – chocolate, sweets, cake, bread, crisps etc and bottles of water and fizzy from the fridge. Back in his room he slipped on his shoes and tied the laces up as he frantically was checking the time. It was now 11.20 he opened his window and before he went he noticed Megan's photo frame next to her bed. It held 2 photos in it. One of her with her family and one of him and her together. He grabbed that and shoved it in his bag carefully. He stepped out of his window and slid down the drain pipe. He ran through the garden, round the football goal and then over the wall. Running to the bus stop he managed to get there just in time to catch the 81 bus to town. On the way he decided it was now or never to tell Megan his true feelings. Maybe it could convince her to stay. He couldn't let her go. Not again.

Megan looked at her phone, it was slowly dying and it said 11.50. She was early but she was paranoid.

'_Is he going to come? Did he get my note? Did he read it but not bother turning up_?' She walked over and sat on the park wall.

20 minutes had passed and still no sign of Liam. Megan had given up hope. She slipped off the wall and slowly started walking away.

Liam was already out of breath. His bus was late and he was now running towards the park. He finally got there and saw Megan walking away.

"Megan!" He yelled. The blonde girl turned around. Megan smiled and ran towards Liam. Liam walked slowly towards her while a few tears fell from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her body holding her tightly. His heart started beating faster. They pulled away slightly and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in and closed their eyes...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. I'm absolutely so sorry that I have left it this so long to update but my life is seriously hectic recently and i cant apologise enough.**

**I've had 3 German orals, 2 English mocks, science mocks and RE tests and I've finally got my exam timetable and I found out that I've got 14 exams in May/June! **

**I'm also in the middle of my art exam and I'm revising so I would love it if you guys could understand why I'm unable to update as often as I would like too but ive finally got on top of everything and i can come back to updating.**

**Any ideas you have please let me know as I love hearing your thoughts and you will be credited for them. If you guys think I should include a new character as I am unsure whether I should leave any ideas of new characters as a review or message me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again for leaving it so long to update...**

Megan's hand trailed to Liam's neck and he pulled her in closer, his hands wandering down to her waist. Their lips suddenly met, pushing hard against one another, their hearts beating faster and their thoughts spiralling out of control. A drop of rain trickled down Megan's face and another on Liam's. They stopped and looked up. Thousands of tiny droplets of water came crashing down on them. Their eyes met once again oblivious to the rain they laughed and their lips touched. Liam's hands worked through Megan's damp hair whilst pulling her closer. He touched her softly and they moved in sync. This kiss was special and nothing like Megan had ever experienced before. Their lips parted slowly and their noses briefly touched. Opening her eyes Megan saw Liam, smiling at her. He had been waiting to show his feelings for ages. Before they could say a word to each other or express any feeling the sound of loud clapping was heard from behind them. They turned around to see a tall man with dark brown hair and a scar on his cheek walk towards them. He smiled at them but not out of happiness but with the look of pure evil in his eyes. He stared coldly and Liam held Megan tighter as she began to shiver. They both knew who it was – JJ.

"Well, well well. Look who we have here then. A pathetic little boy and a weak useless bitch." JJ sneered walking slowly closer to them. Liam felt Megan grasp his hand holding it tighter, he knew she was afraid.

"What do you want?" Megan tried to sound strong and not afraid but they all knew she wasn't. Her eyes were so pale and vivid like all the colour had been washed away from them.

"I want to finish what I started. I thought that was clear." His glaze changed from Megan to Liam. He noticed the icy gaze Liam had towards him and he knew that Megan had told Liam about him. JJ felt angry once again but contained himself as he wanted to enjoy this moment. "Looks like I'm going to have extra fun today seen as _he _knows." Gesturing to Liam. Liam looked down and into Megan's eyes. He felt guilt and ashamed but Megan's eyes grew warm and reassured him. "Awww young love" JJ said sarcastically.

"Well it's something you'll never experience. Your heart stopped beating a long time ago" sneered Megan. "And yeah he knows and that's no biggie because you're not going to finish anything – _I am"_

"Ouch that really hurt" JJ was big on sarcasm but truly he knew that Megan hurt him, "Well we'll see about that won't we" He smirked and winked at Megan which made her feel sick. Liam stepped forward and guided Megan behind him. He couldn't just stand there knowing what Megan had already been through.

"Oi your disgusting mate. Just clear off its obvious no one wants you around, so just clear off." Liam still holding Megan's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Or what?" JJ asked patronising him, "You can't hurt me little boy"

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet on that do yuh?" Liam yelled back at him.

"I don't have too" JJ then ran straight towards Liam and swung his fist straight to his face but Megan quickly grabbed Liam and pulled him hard to the ground. Liam pushed Megan away – he didn't want to her to get hurt. Moments later Liam felt a rushing pain from his stomach whilst JJ kicked him. Squinting with pain on the ground, he rolled on the floor, JJ now kicking his legs, arms and face. A warm red liquid ran all over Liam's face and he hauled himself up. Spitting the remainders of blood from his mouth and darted towards the tall man walking away. He felt the air between his feet and the ground as he jumped up on top of JJ crashing him to the ground. Punching his face and stomach until JJ's face was just as bloody as his face was. Standing up once more he walked away and whizzed round to be met with a tight hug from Megan. Tears were falling from her eyes and he pulled her in closer.

"I don't want to lose you" she whispered into his ear.

"You won't I promise" Liam replied. Unaware of the now recovering JJ the pair still hugged. JJ reached into his coat pocket which was stained red and pulled out a shiny metal object. He grasped the handle tightly and walked slowly towards Liam. He wanted revenge and he wanted to hurt Megan – he wanted to hear her cry – cry with pain and misery and he wanted her to lose all hope in life. He wanted her to be his again. Megan opened her eyes and saw the flash of the knife coming towards them. Turning Liam around and they held hands once more and backed away towards the wall. Megan started to shake – she didn't know who JJ was going for first and she was terrified. Liam could only think of loosing Megan and how he wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to her. Liam then took a step forward in front of the cowering young teenage girl.

"No DON'T, PLEASE!" Megan shrieked but Liam was determined to protect her. JJ came at him as fast as he could with the knife out before him. Liam fell to the ground and banged his head. Opening his eyes he realised he had no cuts or stabs anywhere. He chuckled but then noticed Megan lying on the ground with a pool of blood next to her. JJ pulled the knife out of her stomach slowly causing Megan to scream in pain. Liam pushed JJ away and then scrambled on top of Megan and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I don't want to lose you" Liam whispered to Megan, tears flowing from his eyes uncontrollably.

"You won't, I promise" Megan replied with a smile as she reached out and touched his cheek, "Maybe this was meant to be"

"No NO you can't say that – you're not meant to die like this. Megan listen to me you're not going to die today; you're going to have a family and grow old." Liam started to shake. He couldn't believe what had happen. He quickly reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his mobile. He dialled 999 and called for an ambulance. "Megan it's going to be fine" Megan shook her head.

"But what if it... isn't" She was struggling to talk. The pain was unbearable and he eyes started to flutter shut. She was dipping in and out of consciousness.

"NO MEGAN, stay with me please – you can go now" Liam yelled. Megan's eyes had shut completely and he pulled her up towards him, "Please wake up – please" He sobbed. Piercing sirens suddenly were heard and paramedics got Megan into the ambulance. Liam got in with her and they drove to the hospital...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, thanks so much for the lovely reviews I love hearing from you. Sorry that it's been another long update but I've had so much work on but today I thought I would take a break and write some more. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to update as its been ages since my last chapter was put up. Please review, I hope you enjoy...**

_He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to the bed to see a smiling Megan waking at him. She laughed her usual giggle of excitement as Liam rushed over and hugged her breathing in her scent. Tears trailing down his eyes, she had finally woken up. He was so happy, life would be normal again. She got up and they shared and long tight hug, they pulled away, closed their eyes and leant in..._

Liam opened his eyes quickly and looked over to Megan's bed in the hospital only to find that he had only dreamt her waking up. Her body laid pale white and lifeless with the various machines attached to her bleeping away. For 1 week now he had not left her side. Liam didn't want to – he couldn't. He blamed himself every waking moment for what had happened. JJ was after him not her. He wished his recurring dream would become a reality but he knew that if it were to happen it would be a miracle.

The door opened and a tall man with circular glasses and a white robe on walked in. He glanced at Megan and then to Liam making a reassuring smile but Liam saw right threw it. He knew all the doctors had given up on the survival on Megan but he wouldn't.

"How are you?" The doctor spoke. His voice was gentle as he felt pity for the boy who looked lost, tired and hungry.

"Fine. How's Megan?" Liam was blunt. He hated hospitals – all the machines, bleeping and stuck up know it all doctors.

"She's stable for now." That's all the doctor could say. Megan was in a critical condition but he kept that away from Liam

"Do you know when she'll wake up" Liam looked up to the doctor, fear now spiralling in his eyes. Every last piece of hope was in doctor's answer. The Doctor put down the clip board and looked to the floor. Slowly he walked over to Liam and sat down in the plastic chair next to him. "Well?" Liam asked again. The lack of sleep had made him impatient and grumpy.

"Liam... It's not easy to tell when someone with her injuries will wake up. I've seen many people in similar situations survive but I've also seen the other side." Liam looked down. He didn't want to hear that. "But hope is always there to lend a hand and if Megan's conditions stay the same then I'm sure she will wake up eventually but when is something no one can tell you I'm afraid." The doctor stood up picking up his wooden clip board on the way and walked out of the room.

"Hope!" Liam said, "Hope? Is that all I have left is stupid hope" Liam felt tears roll down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away. He had to be strong for Megan. Liam felt his sight go blurry and black. He realised how tired he actually was. His eyes slowly shut and he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the same thing as he usually did – Megan.

**I'm thinking of adding another character. I need your help.**

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Who they know Liam or Megan?:  
>Appearance:<br>Personality:  
>Why they are in hospital:<br>Other info:**

**Please leave your suggestions in the reviews and whoever get chosen will get credit for it I promise. I look forward to hearing from you guys x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi. I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated and I'm so sorry. I've had 15 exams and just recently got a new job and my life has been seriously hectic. But I recently wanted to write a new facfic but I wanted to finish this as soon as. I've got the plot for the end in my mind and I will force myself to finish this soon – I promise. I hope you like this chapter; I've made it longer than my others as I thought I owed you a long one. Please review on what you think of the chapters...**

Another week had passed and there was still no change in Megan's condition. Doctors were growing more concerned but Liam still had faith in Megan to wake up. He had not long returned to the Dumping Ground due to orders from social services and had to go back to school, but he still managed to visit Megan every day. Even if he saw and said the same things every time. Most of the children in Elmtree had given up on Megan and didn't often speak to Liam. He had isolated himself and spent most of his time at the hospital or in his room.

It was a Monday morning and Liam woke up feeling sad and lonely once again. He felt guilty for what had happened to Megan and wouldn't change his feelings about that. He looked slowly over to his alarm clock, 6.30am. Yet again he had to go to school and sit in a room whilst not listening to anything anyone said. He got up and put his uniform on lazily, whilst slinging his backpack on. He ran downstairs. No-one was up yet, that's how he liked it. The staring eyes were too much for him to handle. He could tell or rather he knew everyone was talking about him and Megan. Liam just wanted people to leave them alone.

15 minutes had passed and Liam opened the bin lid and chucked away the remains of his untouched toast, just as Tracy walked in, surprised to see him up.

"You're up early" She said cheerily trying to get a cheeky grin from him. No one had seen him smile in ages, well apart from the time he looked at a photo of Megan a few days ago. Liam looked at her. A blank expression across his face but he didn't reply. He wasn't in the mood. "What lessons do you have today then? Maths? English?" Tracy was trying to change the topic so he could maybe forget about the past for a bit, but she knew it wasn't going to work.

"I dunno...don't care" Liam walked past Tracy and into the corridor. He stopped and banged his head on the wall softly. He couldn't cope with the events that had taken place a few weeks earlier and everyone could tell. But he would never admit it though. He had to be strong for Megan. He pulled himself together and carried on walking into the main hallway.

Shadows appeared at the top of the stairs and Liam knew everyone was getting up around now. He pulled out his phone: 7:00. He was going to be late.

"Are you okay Liam?" Liam jumped at the sound of Tracy's voice. She was concerned. Everyone was.

"Yeah...Can you unlock the door? I'm gonna head out now" Liam didn't look at her eyes or at the others walked down the stairs in their dressing gowns. Tracy walked into the office and strolled out with the glistening keys in her hand. Slowly she unlocked the door. Liam walked over.

"Thanks..." He began, but Tracy stopped him before he could leave.

"Just promise me your not gonna do anything stupid?" Tracy had to at least get promise from the boy. In his state he was capable of anything.

"Promise" He looked into her eyes this time. He would never do anything stupid as he knew Megan would wake up soon. Tracy walked out of his way believing his promise. Out of the door he felt the strong cold wind nip his face. He dug his hands in his pockets and walked off.

...

"Where's he going?" Tracy spun around and saw Mike standing in her way. Tracy opened her mouth to speak but Mike interrupted her, "I hope you checked where he was going. God knows what he could be doing in his state"

"I made him promise me he wouldn't do anything stupid" Tracy spoke louder with confidence. She understood why Liam would want to be alone.

"And that makes it ok?"

"I trust him. You should too" She pushed past her past care worker un-amused with his outburst. She trusted Liam. He looked her in the eyes. He wouldn't do anything stupid, would he?

"Everything's about Liam isn't it?" Elektra moaned. She had had enough of all the attention Liam was getting, "He should be happy that he's alive and he should forget about Megan and get on with his scrummy life" She walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. Tracy and Mike shared worried looks. They didn't know Liam's un-nerving presence was disturbing others in the way that it has. Before either one could speak the phone rang. Mike walked slowly into the office, Tracy followed.

"Hello...Any news? ... Are you sure?...No don't worry I'll tell him. He never gave up hope did he? Thanks for letting us know...bye" Mike looked up at Tracy. He shook his head.

"What? Who was it?" Tracy didn't understand what was said, but she could tell it wasn't good, from Mike's expression.

"It was the Hospital" His eyes wondered not wanting to tell her the news but telling Tracy would be easier than telling Liam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been 30 minutes since Liam had walked out of The Dumping Ground. He was still sat on the bench opposite to where Megan had been stabbed. He sat and thought to himself

"_What if it was different?"_

He couldn't stop blaming himself. The more time went by, the more his state of mind got worse.

He could hear voices. He looked up and saw a group of teenagers from his school walk past. Laughing and pointing as he went. He used to be the one happy and making fun of others but now he was seen as the freak and the school. Everyone there thought that she had just ran away. They didn't know anything. He had had enough of Elektra's remarks every time he walked past her, he didn't need it at his school. Going there was bad enough.

One of the boys walked up to Liam. He had short brown hair that flicked around in the wind. He was tall but not taller than Liam. He wore the same uniform as Liam, black trousers, white shirt and red and yellow tie, and his black converse.

"Where's your girlfriend" He sniggered. "Oh wait, I forgot she ran away from you didn't she" The whole group starting laughing. Liam held back the tears but his fist began to clench.

"She DIDN'T run away you moron" Liam yelled he was so angry, but he had bottled it up for weeks.

"The where did she disappear to then? Or was she imaginary?" Giggles where once again coming from the faces behind the boy.

"No" He dropped his head, "You wouldn't understand. Your brains not big enough" Liam snarled he was turning nasty

"What did you just say? Did you hear that?" The boy addressed his friends. He definitely thought he was the best. "We'll tell me then and we'll see if I _understand_ then?" Liam opened his mouth a couple of times. He didn't know how to say it.

"She's in hospital"

"What did she get so ill from looking at you" That was the last straw. Liam lifted up his fist and slammed it into the boys face. Scream from his friends were heard but they all ran away. The boy stumbled backwards holding his nose and feeling the blood trickling down his fingers. The boy swung a punch at Liam's stomach causing him to hunch in pain.

"Tell me then. Why is she in hospital then? I would love to know why" Liam didn't speak he didn't want the whole school finding out but he knew if he didn't he would be in another fight. Still Liam said nothing. "Com'on then. I'm waiting. Or are you just making this up? You scared?"

"Just shut up. SHUT UP" Liam raised his voice. Tears had started falling from his eyes. The boy looked stunned and started believing in Liam's story. "She was stabbed...exactly where your standing" The boy looked shocked but said nothing an ran away. Liam was once again left on his own. He phone started ringing. 'Mike Calling'. Liam didn't want to talk to anyone so he hung up and walked into the park and sat down on the grass. He didn't care that the grass was damp from the rain last night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"He hung up" Mike said whilst looking at his phone. "He has to know. The sooner the better. He might go to the hospital. He'll be a mess if he finds out that way.

"I can't believe what's happened"

"These things happen Tracy" Mike pressed his hand on her shoulder. He wished he could get in touch with Liam.

"I know but he's gone through enough."

"We need to get hold of him" He looked down to his phone. "Any ideas?"

"Why don't we wait until the start of school and see if he turns and if not we'll go looking.

"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to tell him that Megan's...gone"

"I know but you're going to have to eventually"

Mike nodded. He dialled Liam's number and tried desperately to get hold of the young boy once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated but my laptop totally just shut down whilst I was at my dad's house a few weeks ago and it took ages to reboot it. Unfortunately I lost all my files so I've had to re-write my chapters from memory. This wasn't going to be the full chapter but I haven't finished the other part but I thought I would update this first part now for you. I hope I haven't upset any of my lovely readers and reviewers. I really appreciate all the support. Sorry for the big gaps whilst updating I hope you enjoy and tell me what you want to happen next...**

Liam walked through the automatic doors in the hospital, clutching his fist and flattening his messy hair. He knew where to go. He'd been in here so many times he knew the way. He just wished he could talk to her. Apologise and never let her go, but he doubted his wish. Walking past rooms after rooms, nurses running everywhere and machinery attached to most patients. Turning the corner he saw the room, 31B, but the door was open – it was never open. Picking up his pace his briskly walked to the room and walked in. Megan's stuff was in a box, her clothes folded neatly and her bed made. She was not in there. Liam's heart race started to build as he started pacing across the room.

'_Why haven't I been told anything? What's happened? Is she dead? Has she been discharged?'_ Liam thought. So many questions he wanted answers too but he didn't know where to look for them. Liam slowly walked over to the window, where the light was streaming through. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Where is she?" Liam thought it was a nurse or a doctor and didn't want to look at them.

"Where's who? I hope you're not talking about a nurse?" Liam spun around and saw Megan in the doorway in jeans and her black vest top. She started laughing as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I thought I lost you" Liam said as a smile crept onto his face. Slowly he walked over and held Megan's hand and brought her into a hug.

"Well you thought wrong." Suddenly Liam's phone began to ring.

"Mike...again" Megan nodded to Liam whilst she carried on sorting through her belongings.

"Hello" Liam said cheerily

"Liam, where are you?" Mike tried not to seem angry but he couldn't help it.

"At the hospital with Megan" Mike didn't answer. He couldn't understand. He thought Liam must be dreaming it or making it up. Doctors can't be wrong about deaths? "Mike you there?"

"Yes...um... I got a phone this morning from the hospital saying Megan had died"

"Well she can't have as she is right here" Liam said as he turned around. He looked around but Megan had disappeared...


End file.
